The One Time Our Hero Failed
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [One-Shot] Dealing with a very evil, very sadistic, very psycho bunker crazy Sephiroth, what would our hero do? WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI/SMUT/RAPE FANFIC!


My first attempt at writing Yaoi. I mean have you heard this? what people say, there's always a first time for everything? So this summer I kinda tried all the genres and all the things possible to write in my stories. Only Yaoi was left out the list so here it is. This is the first and the last time I write Yaoi. maybe... I don't know... depends.

Dealing with a very evil, very sadistic, very psycho bunker crazy Sephiroth, what would our hero do?

Alarm! THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC!

* * *

 **The One Time our Hero Failed**

Only then Sephiroth unleashed his full-blown power, when the blond man's sword was thrown away and he fell on the ground, wounded and desperate. A flawless image of the blond man's beautiful but also exhausted feature came into color right in Sephiroth's cold eyes. He always worshiped Cloud as a perfect creature. So much worth it to someday become his and his only.

The teal eyes of silver haired man were glittering with an undying desire towards the younger man in front of him. Cloud was still on the ground, panting and breathing heavily. Broken and weakened at this stage he knew he couldn't get up and resume his fight with the dark angel in front of him. Still he hated oh he hated so much to kneel down in front of him and accept his failure. He wouldn't give up… no he was the man of hard days and so he endured all these pain.

Sephiroth was the observer. He could see the flames of hatred sparkling in the blond's eyes. Maybe that was why he veiled a smile on his face of a statue.

He knelt right in front of him. Putting his clammy hands on the man's shoulder so gently, like he was only stroking him. Like a lover worrying about his well being. But then his gentle push got stronger, Cloud thought his spine burnt in firing pain. He was pushed to the ground, his bones aching all over his body. And just then he felt his breath caught by a weight on his body.

Cloud looked up and saw Sephiroth's long silver hair falling down on sides of his face like a waterfall, with its frozen aura.

He tried to keep his eyes focus. Anger rushing through his veins with a shred of fear as he looked into Sephiroth's eyes. They were shinning with excitement. Excited of the man's weakness under his body. Lust crawled down to his core, he felt his member hardened. He laughed.

He laughed loudly enough to feel the blond shivered under his body.

"Seems like our hero has fallen in his endless attempts to win this war… " He breathed in his neck. " Now it's about time for him to realize how is it to fall again and again… " Cloud could feel his cold breath on his neck and against his chest and everywhere. His psychotic, excited voice was deep and dangerous and Cloud didn't know what he was planning next. He just felt miserable, unable to move his limbs.

He couldn't move his arms and his chest hurt like hell, he thought he might had broken a rib or two. As numb as pain made him, he almost jumped by the other man's touch on his earlobe. The fingertips slowly moved from his ear to his neck and his throat then came up to his chin, leaving goosebumps everywhere.

Then they stopped on his bottom lip, parting his lips apart.

Sephiroth licked his own lips, descending himself to be now only a few inch away from Cloud's pasty face. " Every battlefield… has only one survivor… the one who wins… " he now descended closer, directing his wet lips on cloud's neck. He started trailing kisses and licking the warrior's unbelievably soft skin. "You should know this… every winner gets his own prize… my prize is right under me… " He breathed in his neck which earned him a suffocated whimper.

He moved his right hand down to Cloud's core, rubbing against the blond man's member which slowly became hard under his leather pants.

"It's ready to be exposed… "Chuckled the silver haired man.

Cloud's eyes shot open. It was all so fast, so surreal … Cloud didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what to do. He just felt how cruel reality slapped him in the face. He felt dizzy… so dizzy… he didn't know why. Was it because of the pain? Or was it…

he saw Sephiroth's smile drowning in lust and desire and so much more… he looked at him like a plaything. Under his body… which stiffened with fear and was reacting on it's own against the older man's touch.

He felt Sephiroth's leg pinned his left leg to the ground, not allowing him to move, even the slightest. He was desperate, mixture of thoughts passed through his mind. Death was always better than this … this wretched fate.

Sephiroth picked up his sword and what he saw, made him stay still for a second. He saw how a sparkle of hope shone through the young man's eyes.

"So he rather dies?" in the darkest parts of his mind, he thought nonchalantly. But then he broke into a devilish grin as he looked down at him. " You can carry this feeling all your miserable life when I'm done with you!"

He put the blade's tip on Cloud's belt and tore it apart. Cloud started to pant now. Sephiroth was feeding from his fear. It made him more lustful. More desired to hurt the man. To break him apart like he would wish he was never born. Soon, he ripped apart Cloud's dark armor, exposing his shinning godlike chest.

His fingers slowly trailed over his milky skin, admiring the firm abs under his fingertips. He could feel how terrified Cloud's heart was beating. He knew he was asking for death, he knew he was desperate for Sephiroth's naked blade. But in which blade he desired the most?

"Wh-what are…are you doing? Don't touch me!" He shouted and tried to kick but the pain and the older man didn't let him to flinch a single muscle.

Sephiroth tightened his grip around the blond's wrists. Pinning him to the ground below. " You're mine! You're mine! You're mine! "

Cloud tried to push him aside. He tried to get away. Now the pain was ceased, it was just terror. Terror of what was going to happen. What was about to happen to him. He didn't let him do that. He would never.

Sephiroth's sharp nails dug deep inside his skin. He was his prey. His prisoner, his slave. He unzipped his own pants, now revealing the pumping member. Straight and hard. He held tight of Cloud's hips. Cutting into his flesh. Feeling himself growing frustrated. He put two fingers inside his entering, widening an opening. It was tight. But also so warm and welcoming.

"You sick… You sick bastard! Let me go!"

But it was no use. Not the kicks. Not the shouts. Not the swears. As he felt the pumping pain ran through his body.

"Now I'm opening a window to the brand new definition of pain for you… " Sephiroth breathed with pleasure screaming in his voice. " Now I… ah…ah… show you… the aspects of yourself…. You…ah… were always…. Ah… " he panted as he penetrated through him, deep… deep inside… where flesh walls around him started to tightened. So tightened he felt incredibly excited. And with a last push, he caught his breath. " AFRAID TO SEE AHHHH "

"Oh nononononono…nonono… " Cloud's whimper echoed in the room along Sephirth's scream of pleasure.

When Sephiroth opened his eyes, the blond man's pale face, seemed paler and wet with sweats… with tears… it didn't really matter. All that mattered was how Sephiroth felt satisfied with the result. In front of him… on the gray rocky ground of the old temper, lay a broken, wounded man.

Sephiroth, got up, picking up his sword. He started to walk out the scene feeling revived. As soon as the cool breeze touched his cheeks, he looked over his shoulder. At the one torn up soul left behind.

It seemed like the first time our hero failed… he failed for good.


End file.
